Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{q^2 - 2rq}{5rq - 5q^2} + \dfrac{6q^2}{5rq - 5q^2}$ You can assume $p,q,r \neq 0$.
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{q^2 - 2rq + 6q^2}{5rq - 5q^2}$ $k = \dfrac{7q^2 - 2rq}{5rq - 5q^2}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $q$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{7q - 2r}{5r - 5q}$